Never Woulda Thought
by NothingThere2Hurt
Summary: L is with Edward and is SO happy. but, unfortunately, Ed leaves with Mello and L is devastated. Death Note X FMA X Furuba ALSO YAOI! no details, sorry.


L kissed Edward Elric very passionately for the night, lacing fingers with him. As Ed pulled away, L still wanting to lock lips, he broke their embrace and looked longingly into the hyperglycemic's eyes.

"I love you." He replied, smiling slightly. "I love you with all of my heart."

"I love you too." L responded, locking lips with the short blonde again. As Ed pulled away, unlacing their fingers, he started to walk off and L walked inside. As he fixed himself a big bowl of sugar cubes, all he could think of was Ed's lips and his touch and feels. He smiled, sitting in his chair, and began to munch on the sweets.

The next morning, while L was taking a shower, Mello called. When L finally reached the answering machine, he played back Mello's message.

"Hey, L-san! Just calling to let you know that you're such a fucking loser, you God damn homo!" his voice rang out into the room, bouncing off of the walls. "Ed and I completely hate your guts! Go die in a fucking ditch!" And then there was a click. L quickly picked up the phone and dialed Ed's house number, starting to tear up.

"Hello?" Alphonse Elric, Ed's junior brother, answered the phone.

"Al! Al, is Ed there?" L questioned, terrified.

"I'm sorry... is this L?"

"Yeah!"

"L, man... dude, I'm sorry." Al apologized, sounding disappointed. "Brother left this morning with Mello. He claims that he's not coming back. He's sick of his life here in Kanto."

Completely frustrated and let down, L ran as far away from the apartment as he could. He finally collapsed outside of a clothing shop that was run by a man with long silver hair. He caught himself on the lamp post, completely exhausted and teary eyed. The door to the shop opened and the queer stepped out.

"Are you OK?" He asked sympathetically, walking over and helping L stand up straight.

"Just go away..." L grumbled, trying to lift himself. The man helped him up completely and he drug L into the shop.

"Sir, I am not willing to let you go freely about until you are quite well." L looked up at the consistent man and met his golden eyes. His soft smile immediately brought him a relieving flow of fresh comfort and a feeling of content. The eyes and the smile triggered painful emotional nerves that tugged at L's heart. "My name is Ayame Sohma."

"You can call me L."

"Well, L, may I ask why you were running and from what?"

"I was just so... my boyfriend dumped me and ran off with a person I know... it's breaking me apart... and I just had to get away."

_He's gay? _Ayame's thoughts tumbled, a jittery feeling rushing through his body. _Could this mean...? _

"I understand." Ayame replied, standing up. "Well, why don't you just follow me back here and I'll try to cheer you up?" L nodded and took his gentle hand. As the two went to the back, there was a woman with brown hair and glasses. "Mine, you are free to leave."

"But, Sohma-san, I--"

"Go, Mine!" He commanded, throwing his free hand up and shooing her away. "I have some company! no, be off!" Ayame sat L down in a chair and went into another room. When he came back in, he was wearing a glittery red belly shirt, a skin-tight black skirt, and a pair of black stilettos.

"What the...?" L asked himself, becoming partially attracted to this sight. Lust settled and, as the 27 year old danced in front of the young adult, he found himself erecting.

Ayame put his left hand on L's thigh and the right hand's index up to his lips. As he seductively massaged up L's thighs, he found his arousal becoming more inflexible and visible in his pants. As Ayame's gentle hands undid his button and zipper, L could have passed out from the blinding pleasure that sank throughout his body.

The next morning, L sat up, trying to recall where he was at. He looked at the clock beside the bed they were laying in. Did he do what he think he did with Ayame? Could he have? Completely mortified at the thought of sleeping with a complete stranger, he put his feet on the floor and recovered his clothing, abruptly putting them on and leaving.

He made his way down the streets and found himself going down a brick alleyway. He leaned himself against the wall, sighing, trying to get himself together. He banged his fist against the wall three times and suddenly he fell into another, completely different alleyway.

There was a loud shriek from a girl and a lot of foot steps, some coming to a halt. L opened his eyes and looked up, seeing a girl with wiry and wavy brown hair, a tall freckled face red head boy, and a messy haired black haired boy with glasses. The black haired boy helped L up and he brushed himself off.

"Who are you?" L asked in total shock.

"I'm Harry Potter. This here is Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley." The boy introduced. L nodded his head at each of them and introduced himself.

"Where did you come from?" Hermione asked, looking at him and the wall with complexion. L shrugged.

"I was in an alley just outside of Kanto and then I'm.. here." L replied, looking around. "Exactly where am I?"

"Diagon alley." Ron answered. He shook his head and grabbed Hermione's hand. "C'mon, Hermione, we have more interesting things to do than just stand around with some weirdo who just comes from nowhere!" He rolled his eyes and drug Hermione behind him. Harry took L's hand and smiled at him.

"Follow me. You can stay at the Leaky Cauldron until we can find out how to get you home." Harry replied.

Two and a half weeks had passed and L wasn't too satisfied being with Harry. He sighed, flipping through a magazine at a table in the Leaky Cauldron. Harry was fifteen minutes late. But that wasn't what got L the most mad. It was that he tried his damnedest to get from his apartment in the Kanto region, all the way to about three miles outside of it, and then down some dark alley way and find the correct bricks.

"L! I am SO sorry!" Harry cried, running up, out of breath.

"Good job, Harry." L responded, wiping dirt from the 16 year old's face. "You're not only fifteen minutes late, but you're also filthy! I don't even want to kiss you!"

"Well, I am sorry!" Harry snapped. "I already have those bitches down my back about a lot of wizard shit, I don't need my boyfriend doing it to me either!" L looked taken aback and he set his magazine down, quite offended.

"Is that how it's going to be?" L asked, on the verge of gentle tears. Harry glared but eased hi view and tried to hug L. "No, Harry!" L blocked him.

"L... please... I'm sorry." The wizard apologized, looking sincere.

"No, Potter-san. I'm to be sorry... it just.. isn't going to work out if you don't try." He threw the magazine in the fire and stomped out of the Leaky Cauldron, furious at not only Harry, but partially himself as well.

As L left Diagon Alley, he saw Harry running after him. Harry stopped when L turned around and let a single tear roll down his cheek. They fell down Harry's as if his face were raining. L shook his head.

"L, please. I am begging you." Harry pleaded, chasing after L as he disappeared behind the bricks. As L made his way out into the alley, he could hear the bricks closing up and the sound of Harry's fist banging twice. Although the bangs went on more, the portal completely shut. "Come back, L..."

L sighed as he sat on a bench, looking around in the crowd, hoping to by chance catch Edward or Mello so he could take away their manhood. As L felt like just giving up and going home, he spotted Hatori Sohma, an old friend of his.

"Ha'ri-san!" L shouted, running up. Hatori turned and looked, puzzled at first, but he soon noticed who it was. He smiled and the two hugged.

"L-san! How's it going?" Hatori asked. L nodded and tilted his head from side to side.

"Eh, it's going... Edward and I broke up, I guess.. he ran off with Mello."

"You were still with Ed?"

"Yeah."

"Oh... and he ran off with Mello?" L nodded. "Damn, that sucks man..." He looked in the window of the shop and looked at a TV. "I got an idea! Why don't you go give Near a shout? That'd be fun. Remember how he was like so obsessed with you when you two were sophomores?"

"Yeah." L giggled. His smiled faded. "But I think Near hates me... knowing that I was still with Edward, and then since Ed left... he may not want me. I broke his heart." Hatori shook his head.

"I just spoke to him the other day and he was talking about you. Here's my cell phone. Call him and go meet up with him for brunch or something." Hatori commanded, handing out his cell phone to the insomniac. L beamed at him and dialed Near's number.

"Hello?" Near asked.

"Hey, Near. Do you know who this is?"

"...L?"

"Yeah." L smiled, looking up at Hatori, who had become interested in the televisions. "I was wondering if maybe you would want to go out for brunch?"

"Sure. Where do you want to meet up?"

"Let's meet by the bank... we'll walk from there." L suggested. Near smiled and laughed slightly.

"OK. You've got yourself a deal."

About half an hour later, L met up with Near and the two went out to some small restaurant for brunch. As they talked about their relationships since they last saw each other, they found out that the other was single. L blushed as he wiped his mouth and looked at his plate. Near looked at him as he was fixing to take another bite of his fried eggs.

"Something wrong, L?" He asked. L looked up, sort of like he was pulled from a trance.

"I was just.. thinking..."

"Of?"

"Nothing."

"'Nothing' my ass."

"I was just wondering..."

"Yeah...?"

"I was just wondering if... ifyouwouldgooutwithme?" Near looked surprised and smiled, leaning over the table.

"Of course." He replied, smiling. L leaned in as well. "I've been waiting on that question for a while. The two tilted their heads to the side and kissed each other.

THEN THEY LIVED A VERY HAPPY LIFE TOGETHER!


End file.
